comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Force
X-Force is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :X-Force #6: 29 Jan 2020 Current Issue :X-Force #7: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :X-Force #8: 26 Feb 2020 Status A new twice-monthly series started November 2019. Characters Main Characters *'Beast' *'Jean Grey' *'Sage' *'Wolverine' *'Kid Omega' *'Domino' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines X-Force #7 X-Force #6 X-Force #5 X-Force #4 X-Force #3 X-Force #2 X-Force #1 X-Force #10/240 X-Force #9/239 X-Force #8/238 X-Force #7/237 X-Force #6/236 X-Force #5/235 X-Force #4/234 X-Force #3/233 X-Force #2/232 X-Force #1 X-Force #15 X-Force #14 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'X-Force: A Force to be Reckoned With' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus New Mutants vol. 1 #98-100 & Spider-Man #16. "Cable has taken over the New Mutants and molded them into a precision strike force! With new members Shatterstar, Warpath, Domino, Siryn and Feral, the group is ready to face any threat, and is determined to shut down Stryfe and his Mutant Liberation Front once and for all! And when the Juggernaut and Black Tom take a building full of hostages, X-Force needs Spider-Man's help to stop them!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149848 *'X-Force: Under The Gun' - Collects vol. 1 #5-15. "X-Force has survived its first fights- but the stakes just keep getting higher, and the villains deadlier! A new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, including Toad and Sauron, has formed and joined forces with the Morlocks, and their frightening attack on our heroes leaves one team member mortally wounded! Plus: the mysteries between Cable and Stryfe deepen, Deadpool goes after Domino and Cable, a government task force comes after X-Force, and one mutant is revealed to be an imposter! And just who are the X-Ternals?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149856 *'X-Force: Assault On Graymalkin' - Collects vol. 1 #19-25, plus New Warriors vol. 1 #31. "No longer able to abide Professor X's passive ideals, the young members of X-Force split from the X-Men to carve out their own aggressive destiny! Featuring the threats of Magneto, the X-Ternals and...War Machine!? Guest-starring Deadpool, Nick Fury, the New Warriors, Storm and Beast - and featuring the return of Cable!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158995 *'X-Force: Toy Soliders' - Collects vol. 1 #26-31 & Annual #2, plus Nomad #20. "After the Mutant Liberation Front are broken out of prison by the mysterious and maniacal Reignfire, Cable and Co. must deal with the MLF's kidnapping of government liaison Peter Henry Gyrich. and just when things couldn't get worse, the madcap Arcade makes his presence known, causing more murderous mayhem than you can believe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162194 *'X-Force: Child's Play' - Collects vol. 1 #32-37 & Annual #3, plus New Warriors vol. 1 #45-46. "The mighty mutants known as X-Force team up with one of the most popular teams of heroes to come out of the nineties - the New Warriors! When the villainous Upstarts target former members of the New Mutants and Hellions for their latest hunt, the two teams find themselves in the crosshairs!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162690 *'X-Force: Phalanx Covenant' - Collects vol. 1 #38-43, plus X-Factor #106 & Excalibur #82. "When the techno-organic Phalanx kidnap the X-Men and establish a foothold on Earth, X-Force must team with X-Factor and Excalibur to battle the aliens — but who or what is Douglock? And how will X-Force react to fighting alongside what appears to be their late friend Doug Ramsey? Then: Cable’s sentient computer the Professor has been granted a physical body! So why is Cable getting sicker by the day? Plus: The team moves into Arcade’s Murderworld, Warpath visits Generation X’s academy to settle matters with the White Queen, Rictor and Shatterstar hit the clubs, and disturbing truths come to light when X-Force learns Feral’s gruesome family history and the true identity of Mutant Liberation Front leader Reignfire is revealed!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162712 *'X-Men: Operation Zero Tolerance' - Collects vol. 1 #67-70, plus Generation X #26-31, X-Men vol. 1 #65-70, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #346, Wolverine vol. 1 #113-118, Cable vol. 1 #45-47, & X-Man #30. "A rogue faction of the U.S. government, backed by powerful international forces and led by the man known only as Bastion, is about to launch a massive strike against the X-Men. The strike has one goal: the extermination of the entire mutant race. This is the X-Men's darkest hour." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162402 *'X-Force, vol. 1: Angels and Demons' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "There are lines that the X-Men have sworn never to cross. But after the shocking events of Messiah CompleX, Cyclops realizes that some enemies need to be dealt with permanently — and the X-Men can never know about it. Enter Wolverine, Warpath, X-23 and Wolfsbane — X-Force!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135529 *'X-Force, vol. 2: Old Ghosts' - Collects vol. 3 #7-11. "X-Force is still reeling from the aftermath of their first mission, but there’s no rest for the wicked. Mutantkind’s enemies have multiplied, but Cyclops has a new target for his black-ops team...and even X-Force doesn’t believe who they’re going after next." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138218 *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 3 #14-16, plus Cable #11-15, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. "The birth of a single mutant child forever changed the landscape of the X-Universe. Some see the baby as the last hope for mutantkind's survival; others see it as the bringer of the Apocalypse...No one knows which side is right because Cyclops handed the newborn over to Cable, believing his son could save both the child and mutantkind. But Cable never came back. Now, months later, Cyclops has found his son hiding in the future... and he's sending in the one team that will do what needs to be done in order to ensure the survival of their species... X-Force." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131574 *'X-Force, vol. 3: Not Forgotten' - Collects vol. 3 #12-13 & #17-20. "When X-Force was pulled into the future, what was forgotten in the present? The Leper Queen's murderous acts? The Sapien League's attack on the United Nations using two of the X-Men's students? Wolfsbane's reunion with the Asgardian Wolf Prince? H.A.M.M.E.R.'s hunt for X-23? The wait is over. Find out who lives and who dies." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140190 *'X-Necrosha' - Collects vol. 3 #21-25, plus New Mutants #6-8, X-Men: Legacy #231-233, & X-Force/New Mutants: Necrosha. "Selene's Inner Circle stands revealed and her master plan has been set into motion. Watch as the resurrected dead lay siege to the X-Men's headquarters and the fight to survive the Black Queen's vengeance begins. But while Warpath and Wolverine realize what's happening, they may be too late to stop it. Because Selene is already well on her way to achieving ultimate power half a world away. And the rest of the X-Men fight mutants back from the dead!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146741 *'X-Force: Sex & Violence' - Collects Sex & Violence #1-3 & New X-Men Annual 2001. "Wolverine and Domino have always had a special relationship, but everything goes upside down when the Assassins Guild puts out a hit on our gun wielding bombshell. Why do they want her dead? And more importantly, how many people have to die before Wolverine and Domino can spend some quality time together?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514997X *'Uncanny X-Force: The Apocalypse Solution' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #1-4. "Wolverine promised Cyclops that X-Force would disband. He lied. A secret society has resurrected En Sabah Nur, putting into motion events that will turn this age of heroes into an Age of Apocalypse! To hold them back, Wolverine and Archangel bring together Fantomex, Deadpool and Psylocke to form the Uncanny X-Force! Stained by their history, they are the only ones capable of making the hard resolutions necessary. A band of like minded friends and mercenaries set to one purpose, one big ugly task: kill Apocalypse by any means." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514854X *'Uncanny X-Force: Deathlok Nation' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #5-7 & 5.1. "There are innumerable and varying potential futures awaiting mankind. Between them exists only one constant, only one common thread: the rise of the Deathloks! Seeded in our present, they grow, a time virus spreading across all possibilities, infiltrating the fate of mankind. One thing stands in their way: a man who shouldn't exist. They come in waves, an army of time displaced Deathlok troopers made from Earth's greatest warriors: Captain America, Spider-Man, Elektra, Cyclops, Venom, The Thing, Bullseye--all soldiers in the army of Deathlok. All operating under one directive: Fantomex must die!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148566 *'Uncanny X-Force: The Dark Angel Saga, book 1' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #8-13. "Apocalypse’s heir, Archangel, has picked up where his predecessor left off, amassing an army of En Sabah Nur’s greatest servants! The only hope X-Force have of saving Warren Worthington from the dark entity that inhabits his soul rests in a dimension where Apocalypse, and his technology, took over the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146601 *'Uncanny X-Force: The Dark Angel Saga, book 2' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #14-18. "Having traveled to the Age of Apocalypse, X-Force team up with the Amazing X-Men for the final push against Apocalypse's heir, in a Battle Royale that will force Wolverine to make the hardest choice of his life. One world must die! Plus: someone has wiped out a small town in Northern Montana and in its place a new alien landscape has grown. What is Tabula Rasa? Can Fantomex and Deadpool work together to survive its harsh terrains long enough to unlock its mystery? Then: the fate of the entire world rests on Deadpool's shoulders! A new Death is born! Refugee mutants from the Age of Apocalypse descend on our world! Can the Merc with a Mouth hold off long enough for X-Force to regroup? Is there any hope of staving off the Age of Archangel? Not if Iceman and the Blob have their say." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158871 *'Uncanny X-Force: Otherworld' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #19.1 & 20-24. "X-Force journeys to Otherworld, where Fantomex is put on trial by the Captain Britain Corps! As Wolverine and Age of Apocalypse Nightcrawler face a strange and deadly foe, Psylocke becomes Lady Briton — and Deadpool is decapitated! With the Multiverse in danger and the Corps in shambles, it’s up to X-Force to save the day — and a terrible choice must be made to ensure the protection of all reality!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161813 *'Uncanny X-Force: Final Execution, book 1' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #25-29. "The Omegas vs. Uncanny X-Force — the battle begins! Who is this new team, and what is their grudge with X-Force? Meanwhile, Psylocke visits an old friend at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but what she finds may shock her to the core! Then, what’s left of X-Force goes up against the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants! Plus: X-Force land themselves somewhere you’ve never seen them, and a new member joins the team as Fantomex’s deceptions come back to haunt them!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516183X *'Uncanny X-Force: Final Execution, book 2' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #30-35. "What's left of the battered and beaten X-Force goes up against the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants...for the last time. Can the team come together in time to rally themselves and survive this brutal assault, or will dissension in the ranks lead to the death of them all?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161856 *'X-Force, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143238 *'X-Force, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #12-13, 17-20, Annual #1, and Sex & Violence #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149597 Omnibus Hardcovers *'X-Force Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-15 & Annual #1, plus New Mutants vol. 1 #98-100 & Annual #7; Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 Annual #15; X-Factor vol. 1 Annual #6; Spider-Man #16; & Cable: Blood & Metal #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165959 *'Deadpool & X-Force Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #19-31 & Annual #2, plus Cable vol. 1 #1-8, Deadpool vol. 1 #1-4 & vol. 2 #1-4, New Warriors vol. 1 #31 & Nomad #20. - *'Cable & X-Force Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #32-43 & Annual #3, plus Cable vol. 1 #9-20, New Warriors vol. 1 #45-46, X-Factor vol. 1 #106, Excalibur vol. 1 #82, & Wolverine vol. 1 #85. - *'Uncanny X-Force by Rick Remender Omnibus' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #1-35, 5.1 & 19.1. - Trade Paperbacks *'X-Force Epic Collection, vol. 1: Under the Gun' - Collects vol. 1 #1-15 & Annual #1, plus Spider-Man vol. 1 #16 & Wolverine vol. 1 #54. - *'X-Force Epic Collection, vol. 2: X-Cutioner's Song' - Collects vol. 1 #16-19, plus Cable: Blood & Metal #1-2, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #294-296, X-Factor vol. 1 #84-86, X-Men vol. 1 #14-16, New Warriors vol. 1 #31, and Stryfe's Strike File. - *'Cable and X-Force Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #44-48, plus Cable vol. 1 #21-28. - *'Cable and X-Force: Onslaught Rising' - Collects vol. 1 #49-56, plus Cable vol. 1 #29-31, X-Force/Cable Annual '95 & X-Man #14. - *'Counter-X: X-Force – Rage War' - Collects vol. 1 #110-115. "Regrouping after the loss of their leader, Pete Wisdom, X-Force is forced to deal with some bizarre goings-on in California — namely, normal humans suddenly transforming into grotesque monsters! But there’s a lot more to this situation than merely morbid mutations — as Cannonball, Warpath, Domino and the rest find out when they encounter international subterfuge in the form of Russian Warborgs sent to kill!" - *'X-Force, vol. 1: New Beginning' - Collects vol. 1 #116-120. "Adored by humans, reviled by their fellow mutants, X-Force does the dirty jobs that others can't, or won't. All they want in return is fame, money, sex, power and lucrative endorsement deals." - *'X-Force, vol. 2: Final Chapter' - Collects vol. 1 #121-129. "Adored by humans, reviled by their fellow mutants, X-Force does the dirty jobs that others can't, or won't. All they want in return is fame, money, sex, power and lucrative endorsement deals." - *'X-Force and Cable, vol. 1: The Legend Returns' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - *'X-Force, vol. 1: Angels and Demons' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - *'X-Force, vol. 2: Old Ghosts' - Collects vol. 3 #7-11. - *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 3 #14-16, plus Cable #11-15, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. - *'X-Force, vol. 3: Not Forgotten' - Collects vol. 3 #12-13 & #17-20. - *'X-Necrosha' - Collects vol. 3 #21-25, plus New Mutants #6-8, X-Men: Legacy #231-233, & X-Force/New Mutants: Necrosha. - *'X-Force: Sex & Violence' - Collects Sex & Violence #1-3 & New X-Men Annual 2001. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 1: The Apocalypse Solution' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #1-4. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 2: Deathlok Nation' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #5-7 & 5.1. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 3: The Dark Angel Saga, book 1' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #8-13. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 4: The Dark Angel Saga, book 2' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #14-18. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 5: Otherworld' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #19.1 & 20-24. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 6: Final Execution, book 1' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #25-29. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 7: Final Execution, book 2' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #30-35. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 1: Let It Bleed' - Collects Uncanny vol. 2 #1-6. "Psylocke and Storm lead a team of outcasts and scoundrels — including fan-favorite Puck, the villainous Spiral and the mysterious Cluster. The first adversary to strike out from the darkness? X-legend Bishop! But what secrets does the man with the “M” on his face bring from the future? How did he get his amazing new powers? And will X-Force be destroyed in its first battle? As Fantomex and Cluster undertake a secret side mission, Psylocke digs deep into Bishop’s head — and discovers the shocking truth!" - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 2: Torn and Frayed' - Collects Uncanny vol. 2 #7-12. "Secrets from the future and the past come to haunt Uncanny X-Force! What does Fantomex want from Betsy? What does Betsy want from cluster? What does cluster want from Fantomex? What does Bishop want from the 21st century? a body count or a good burger? And Los angeles, lock up your humans: there's a new mutant on the loose!" - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 3: The Great Corruption' - Collects Uncanny vol. 2 #13-17, plus Cable and X-Force #18-19. "X-Force must battle their fiercest enemies yet as the truth about the revenant Owl Queen is revealed — and she’s one of the X-Men’s greatest foes! As Storm plays her trump card, the Queen and her army rampage through Los Angeles. What sacrifice will one X-Force member make to stop them? Then, classic X-Force villain Stryfe has returned! And he’s eager to exact revenge on Cable! Meanwhile, Hope comes face-to-face with Bishop, the man who crusaded across centuries to exterminate her. But this time she’s ready to retaliate, and they’ll hold nothing back as they race to destroy one another. Don’t miss this no-holds-barred, knock-down, drag-out X-Force event starring Cable’s squad, and Psylocke and Storm’s uncanny team! Because when the dust settles, only one X-Force will be left standing!" - *'X-Force, vol. 1: Dirty/Tricks' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Cable. Psylocke. Fantomex. Marrow. Mutantkind’s protectors, spies, assassins and torturers — but what drove them to join this new, deadly incarnation of X-Force? How has Marrow regained her powers — and how is it connected to X-Force’s first target, ruthless arms dealer Volga? X-Force races Volga through the Brazilian jungle and battles France’s superhuman black-ops team. But when they finally face Volga directly, one member of the team may meet an untimely end! In this dirty, deadly, no-holds-barred game of superhuman black ops, X-Force will spy, torture and kill to ensure that mutantkind not only has a place in the world — but also a stake in it!" - *'X-Force, vol. 2: Hide/Fear' - Collects vol. 4 #7-10, plus X-Men Legacy #300. "The members of X-Force barely survived superhuman arms dealer Volga — and with their secrets brought to light, they’re barely surviving each other. How will Cable’s team keep it together to carry out their mission? Will Domino’s return help or hurt them? While pursuing the foe who killed one of their own, X-Force runs afoul of the UK’s superhuman operatives: Pete Wisdom and MI13! Can X-Force out-spy the best spy there is?" - *'X-Force, vol. 3: Ends/Means' - Collects vol. 4 #11-15. "Fantomex’s compulsion to be The Best has put him at odds with X-Force! He has turned on his former teammates! Now, can a squad of killers hope to escape science’s perfect living weapon? Fantomex begins a murderous rampage, taking out each and every one of the world’s secret intelligence agencies, working his way closer to X-Force. Knowing the confrontation is inevitable, Cable and his team ready themselves for the fight of their lives. And as X-Force learns the true identity of the villain they have been pursuing for months, Cable hatches one last scheme – and the fate of Hope Summers is revealed!" - *'X-Force, vol. 1: Sins of the Past' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "After decades of combat, the man called Cable has fallen in battle! Now, his original X-Force team of Domino, Cannonball, Shatterstar, Boom-Boom and Warpath reunite to hunt down his murderer and avenge his death! But when their target is a time-traveling younger version of Cable himself, is there a line X-Force cannot cross? And what does Deathlok have to do with this time-traveling insanity?" - *'X-Force, vol. 2: The Counterfeit King' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10. "The time stream is in danger…again! A younger version of Cable came back from the future to save his timeline, but he wasn’t the only one to make the journey. Now Cable’s clone Stryfe and his Mutant Liberation Army will do anything to protect their future and destroy the Clan Askani. Who will X-Force stand with? Will they end up trapped in the future? With the timeline in flux, what kind of future is it?" - *'X-Force by Benjamin Percy, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. "The X-Men have an island home and a bright future at last — but the dangers they face are far from over! That means they need X-Force, the mutant CIA — half intelligence branch, half special ops. Beast, Jean Grey and Sage are on one side; Wolverine, Kid Omega and Domino are on the other. But when the X-Men’s foes launch a devastating strike, Krakoa faces a major security breach — and a staggering loss!" - - (forthcoming, May 2020) *'X-Statix: the Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #116-129, plus Brotherhood #9 and X-Statix #1-5. - - (forthcoming, January 2020) *'X-Force by Craig Kyle & Chris Yost: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-13, Ain't No Dog & Annual #1. - *'X-Force by Craig Kyle & Chris Yost: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #17-25, Annual #1 & Sex & Violence #1-3, plus X-Necrosha & X-Necrosha: The Gathering - *'Uncanny X-Force by Rick Remender: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #1-19 & 5.1. - *'Uncanny X-Force by Rick Remender: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #19.1 & 20-35. - Digital *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 1: The Apocalypse Solution' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #1-4. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 2: Deathlok Nation' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #5-7 & 5.1. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 3: The Dark Angel Saga, book 1' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #8-13. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 4: The Dark Angel Saga, book 2' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #14-18. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 5: Otherworld' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #19.1 & 20-24. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 6: Final Execution, book 1' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #25-29. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 7: Final Execution, book 2' - Collects Uncanny vol. 1 #30-35. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 1: Let It Bleed' - Collects Uncanny vol. 2 #1-6. - - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 2: Torn and Frayed' - Collects Uncanny vol. 2 #7-12. - *'Uncanny X-Force, vol. 3: The Great Corruption' - Collects Uncanny vol. 2 #13-17, plus Cable and X-Force #18-19. - *'X-Force, vol. 1: Dirty/Tricks' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 6 Writer: Benjamin Percy. Artist: Joshua Cassara. Covers: Dustin Weaver. Volume 5 Writer: Ed Brisson. Artist: Dylan Burnett. Covers: Pepe Larraz. Volume 4 Writer: Si Spurrier. Artist/Covers: Rock-He Kim. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-129, 1991-2002 * Volume 2: #1-6, 2004-2005 * Volume 3: #1-28, 2008-2010 * Uncanny vol. 1: #1-35, 2010-2012 * Uncanny vol. 2: #1-17, 2013-2014 * Volume 4: #1-15, 2014-2015 * Volume 5: #1-10, 2018-2019 (Legacy #231-240) * Volume 6: #1- , 2019-present Future Publication Dates :X-Force #8: 26 Feb 2020 :X-Force #9: 18 Mar 2020 :X-Force #10: 08 Apr 2020 News & Features * 21 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56487 X-Position: Spurrier on X-Force and ForgetMeNot] * 23 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/common/media/video/player.php?aid=46209 Rick Remender Talks Uncanny X-Force @ C2E2 2012] (video) * 07 Mar 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37357 Remender Sentences Uncanny X-Force to a "Final Execution"] * 17 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-next-big-thing-reveal-120217.html Uncanny X-Force Face 'Final Execution' Starting in May] * 18 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-statix-omnibus-mike-allred-120118.html Looking Back on X-Force and X-Statix with Mike Allred] * 15 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35482 X-Position: Remender on Uncanny X-Force's Body Count] * 16 Aug 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33927 X-Position: Rick Remender Picks Apart Uncanny X-Force] * 19 Jan 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30380 Remender Cranks the Metal in Uncanny X-Force] * 01 Nov 2010 - Remender Ushers In X-Force's Apocalypse * 09 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/spoiler-sport-xforce-28-100709.html Spoiler Sport: X-Force #28 - Yost on "Second Coming"] * 21 Oct 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle and Chris Yost * 09 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost * 22 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070922-XFORCEYost.html Chris Yost: An X-Force''d Confession] * 17 Mar 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020907-X-Force-S-V.html NYCC '09: Yost & Kyle on ''X-Force: Sex & Violence] * 19 Jan 2009 - War Watch: Chris Yost on the Coming "Messiah War" * 23 Dec 2008 - X-Position: Christopher Yost * 12 Dec 2008 - Kyle/Yost/Choi Talk "Messiah War" * 24 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110824-Yost-XForce.html Catching up on X-Force With Chris Yost] * 30 Sep 2008 - X-Position: Christopher Yost * 19 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18134 Vanished: Yost Talks X-Force] * 02 Jul 2008 - WWC Floorbuzz: X-Men Artist Mike Choi * 18 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080618-Xforce05.html Archangel's Back in X-Force. Yeahbuhwhat?] * 17 Jun 2008 - X-Position: The Force is Strong with Chris Yost * 12 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=156721 Aaron & Huston on X-Force: Ain't No Dog] * 09 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16357 There Will Be Blood: Huston on X-Force Special: Ain’t No Dog] * 15 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13013 THE COMMENTARY TRACK: X-Force #1] * 21 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12783 The New X-Force - Ready to Run Red] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Force Category:Super-Hero